habiticafandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Zapier
Note:' Il y a deux versions de l'intégration Habitica Zapier et cette page décrit la version non-officielle. Selon le développeur de la version non-officielle, la version officielle devrait être utilisée à la place et la version non-officielle sera supprimée (voir carte Trello). Cette page devra être remaniée pour correspondre à la version officielle. Lisez ce billet de blog de Habitica Developer pour obtenir des informations sur la version officielle. Conseils & Astuces Général * Puisque Zapier récupère les données périodiquement (toutes les 5 à 15 minutes), la discussion de l'équipe peut ne pas s'afficher dans l'ordre si deux messages ou plus se produisent pendant ce temps. Un message envoyé à 12h54 peut être récupéré avant un message envoyé à 12h51. * Pour le bon fonctionnement du Déclencheur "New Party Chat", le chat de l'équipe ou de la guilde visée doit nécessairement comporter au moins un message existant à l'établissement du Zap. À défaut, ce dernier ne pourra fonctionner. * À la création d'une tâche, la date d'échéance doit être changée en date UTC afin d'apparaître correctement sur le site. * Actuellement, la date d'échéance à la création d'une tâche ne se remplit pas correctement dans l'application (mais apparaît bien sur le site web). Pour régler ceci, il suffit de mettre à jour manuellement la date. Google Sheets * Pour une utilisation de Google Sheets, le document doit: ** Comporter un titre sur la première ligne; ** N'avoir aucun vide enregistré dedans. * Le temps dans Habitica est enregistré en temps Epoch. Afin de correctement le faire apparaître dans Google Sheets, il est nécessaire de mettre la cellule au format temps/date de la façon suivante: ** Pour convertir en UTC, il faut ajouter "ts" devant la zone Temps. Par exemple: tsTimestamp. NB: Le signe égal ne peut être utilisé ici. ** Pour convertir à votre fuseau horaire =Timestamp/86400000+"1 Jan 1970"+Adjustment/24 où Adjustment est le nombre d'heures avant ou après GMT. Pour PDT, c'est GMT -7, la formule sera donc =Timestamp/86400000+"1 Jan 1970" + -7/24. * Afin de convertir les dates d'échéances au format UTC lors de la création d'une tâche, la formule nécessaire est la suivante: =Excel comportant la date+(GMT/24). Par exemple, si le fuseau horaire est PDT, cela correspond à GMT -7 et si la case comportant la date est C2, la formule sera: =C2+(-7/24) Exemples Copier la discussion de l'équipe / d'une guilde dans Google Sheets # Créer une page Google Sheet avec les entêtes de colonne correspondant aux données que vous désirez enregistrer, comme le Nom, le Niveau, la Date, le Texte. # Appliquer le format temps/date sur la colonne Date. # Aller sur le menu de Zapier. Cliquer sur "Make a Zap". # Choisissez Habitica comme application "Trigger". # Cliquer sur "New Party Chat", puis sur "Continue". # Si cela n'a pas déjà été fait, choisissez "Connect to New Account" et remplissez votre ID d'utilisateur et votre jeton d'API, trouvables ici sur le site Habitica. # Sélectionner le compte et cliquer sur "Yes, continue". # Sélectionner l'Equipe ou la Guilde visée et cliquer sur "Continue". # S'assurer qu'il existe au moins un message dans le chat de l'Equipe ou de la Guilde visée, puis cliquer sur "Fetch & Continue". # Le message"Test Successful!" doit apparaître. Si cela n'est pas le cas, il faut s'assurer qu'au moins un message figure dans le chat de l'Equipe ou Guilde sélectionnée. Le résultat est visible en cliquant sur "view your chat" et la dernière ligne apparue dans l'équipe/la guilde visée s'affiche. Cliquer sur "Continue". # Choisir Google Sheets comme application "Action". # Sélectionner"Create Spreadsheet Row" pour créer une nouvelle ligne dans une Google Sheet. # Si cela n'a pas déjà été fait, choisir de connecter un nouveau compte et remplir l'identifiant et mot de passe Google. # Sélectionner le compte, et cliquer sur"Save + Continue". # Sélectionner le document voulu dans "Spreadsheet" et la page visée dans "Worksheet". # Remplissez le détail des colonnes avec les informations extraites d'Habitica en cliquant sur la liste déroulante à droite. (Ces colonnes peuvent apparaître dans un ordre différent) #* La date est configurée ainsi =1 Timestamp/86400000+"1 Jan 1970" + -7/24 pour PDT(GMT-7). Merci de lire Conseils & Astuces pour Google Sheets pour de plus amples informations pour la configuration de l'horodatage. #Ainsi, #* 1 User Name correspond au Nom d'utilisateur, #* 1 Contributor Level: 1 Contributor Text au niveau #* 1 Text au message. # Cliquer sur "Continue". # Il est alors donné la possibilité de tester le Zap en insérant la dernière ligne du chat dans votre document Google Sheet en cliquant sur "Create & Continue". # Le message "Test Successful!" doit alors apparaître. Si tel n'est pas le cas, il est nécessaire de vérifier qu'aucune ligne vide n'est laissé entre la première ligne (ligne d'entête) et la ligne où les données sont ajoutées # Ouvrir le document Google Sheet et constater les résultats. #* La première ligne doit mentionner: "Added by Zapier, ensuring we can access this spreadsheet. Feel free to delete it after you are all set up!" Cette ligne peut être supprimée (pas en ôtant simplemant le message, mais en supprimant totalement la ligne, sinon votre Zap ne pourra fonctionner!). #* La prochaine ligne du document sera alors la ligne du chat qui s'enregistrera automatiquement. # Cliquer sur "Finish". # Nommer votre Zap, puis cliquer sur"Your Zap Is On" afin de commencer la collecte des données. Charger de nouvelles tâches À Faire de Google Sheets Ce tutoriel montre comment charger de nouvelles tâches À Faire lorsqu'une nouvelle ligne est créée. Par conséquent, si une liste existe déjà ou s'il est nécessaire de modifier les tâches À Faire avant le chargement, il faut d'abord l'éditer dans un autre document,, puis coller la ligne dans le document Google Sheet une fois le Zap activé. # Créer un document Google Sheet avec les entêtes suivants: Nom Tâche, Notes, Date échéance réelle, Date échéance UTC. # Apposer le format Date-heure pour la date d'échéance. # Remplir comme voulu le nom de la tâche, les notes et la date d'échéance réelle . Ne remplir qu'une seule ligne À Faire, car les lignes suivantes seront ignorées et ne seront pas chargées. Ajouter ces prochaines tâches qu'une fois le Zap créé. # Dans la colonne Date d'échéance UTC, écrire la formule =C2+(-7/24) pour l'heure PDT(GMT-7). # Aller sur la page d'accueil de Zapier. Choisir "Make a Zap". # Sélectionner comme déclancheur l'application Google Sheets. # Choisir "New Spreadsheet Row" puis cliquer sur "Save + Continue". # Si cela n'a pas déjà été fait, choisir de connecter un nouveau compte et remplir l'identifiant et mot de passe Google. # Choisir le compte Google, puis cliquer sur "Save + Continue". # Sélectionner le document Google Sheet et la page voulue, puis cliquer sur "Continue". # Cliquer sur "Fetch & Continue" pour confirmer. # Il est alors possible de voir la ligne du document afin de confirmer que les données sont correctes. Si elles le sont, cliquer sur "Continue". # Sélectionner comme Action l'application Habitica. # Choisir "Create Task", puis cliquer sur "Save + Continue". # Si cela n'a pas déjà été fait, choisissez "Connect to New Account" et remplissez votre ID d'utilisateur et votre jeton d'API, trouvables ici sur le site Habitica. # Sélectionner le compte, puis cliquer sur "Save + Continue". # Remplir le détail des barres avec les nom de colonnes précédemment établis pour chaque information à insérer dans Habitica. #* To-Do pour le "Type" #* 1 nomtâche pour la "Task" #* 1 notes pour les "Notes" #* 1 dateéchéanceutc pour la date d'échéance UTC. # Cliquer sur "Continue". # Relire pour vérifier l'exactitude des données, puis cliquer sur "Create & Continue". # Rafraichir le compte Habitica sur l'application ou le site web, et constater la nouvelle tâche créée. # Cliquer sur "Finish". # Nommer le Zap et cliquer sur "Your Zap Is On". # Ajouter de nouvelles lignes au document Google Sheet pour de nouvelles tâches À Faire, en s'assurant que la colonne Date échéance UTC est correctement remplie. Ajouter des tâches complétées à RescueTime '''''Un compte Rescue Time premium est nécessaire. Lien # Aller sur la page d'accueil de Zapier, et choisir "Make a Zap". # Sélectionner comme déclancheur l'application Habitica. # Cliquer sur "Score Task" puis sur "Save + Continue". # Si cela n'a pas déjà été fait, choisissez "Connect to New Account" et remplissez votre ID d'utilisateur et votre jeton d'API, trouvables ici sur le site Habitica. # Sélectionner le compte, puis cliquer sur "Save + Continue". # Cliquer sur "Continue" si "Test is Successful" apparaît. # Choisir comme Action l'application RescueTime. # Sélectionner "Log a Highlight Event", puis cliquer sur "Save + Continue". # Si cela n'a pas déjà été fait, sélectionner "Connect to new account" et remplir l'identifiant et le mot de passe RescueTime. # Choisir le compte, puis cliquer sur "Save + Continue". # Remplir les barres selon les informations suivantes: #* 1 Updated At pour "Date / Time" #* 1 Task Text was scored 1 Direction. Completion: 1 Task Completed pour "Description" #* Habitica pour "Action Label" # Cliquer sur "Continue". # Relire pour vérifier l'exactitude des informations, puis cliquer sur "Create & Continue". # Cliquer sur "Finish". # Nommer le Zap puis cliquer sur "Your Zap Is On". en:Zapier Catégorie:Extensions, modules complémentaires et personnalisations